Nocturne
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Matsuda", Light and L relax before bed, and Misa wins a bet. LxLight, lemon, yaoi, oneshot


Nocturne

Notes: A one shot, maybe a two shot Light X L ficcy. It takes place after the episode "Matsuda." Not much more needs to be said.

One more thing, if I sound OOC, its because this is my first time writing entirely for Deathnote. And while I have a pretty good grasp of what L and Light act like, some characters are just hard to write for.

* * *

Light flopped on his stomach on the bed in their suite in exhaustion, before rolling over and sitting up long enough to chuck his socks and shoes.

Then he spotted L making for his laptop. "Oh no you don't." One midnight eye quirked in his direction. "I'm exhausted, you're not staying up until 4 am tonight. Not after that stupid stunt Matsuda pulled." He turned, and pulled himself far enough away that L could not reach his laptop without dragging Light across the bed and onto the floor.

L looked over at Light, not pleased that he had to go to bed again, there were only two times he'd used it, to let his suspect get some sleep, and for makeout sessions with Light when the other was feeling horny.

How they had gotten into the habit of even looking at each other in a sexual fashion, Light never knew.

One night while they'd both been attending university, Light and L had been convinced to participate in a drinking game. L had won, Light had gotten smashed. The instant they got back to their dormitory Light suddenly found himself lip to lip with L. Steamy making out and heavy petting had ensued until Light realized it was a /man/ that not only had him hard, but looking for a repeat of the experience.

Despite the incident, Light acted like a complete and total prude. Kissing and touching was fine, but there was a difference between giving each other a hand job and intercourse.

Shortly before he'd gone into confinement, was the first time Light had let L near anything that could be considered sex, oral not anal. He still didn't want to be penetrated, he was shy about having sex with a man at all. God the man knew how to make him scream, even just with his mouth. The memory was enough that Light was able to stand being in the cell as long as he had. The memory was a comfort.

The handcuffs had caused even more of a problem. So had the surveillance cameras posted throughout the room. Light hadn't let L put so much as a finger on him until he'd convinced L to have the monitors turned off whenever they did /anything./

L spoke, finally. "I fell behind on work because of Matsuda's misadventure. I need to plan our nex……."

Light growled, pulling L into a long, needy, irritable kiss. "You can do that tomorrow morning. I want to get some rest tonight." He pulled the two of them around so that the other was on top of him, straddling his hips. "For one night, can't you just relax?" He asked softly, blushing slightly.

L smirked, "You want to be proven innocent, the best way to prove that your claim of not being Kira is true is to keep working on the case."

"Fuck you." Light cursed, yanking L around so that they were on their side on the bed. He pulled L into another kiss. "I'm sore all over, the least you could do is give me a rubdown."

L eyed Light. Then he reached for the button on the laptop that would turn the monitors off downstairs. "If that's what you wanted, you could have said something."

"It took you long enough." Light snorted. "One of the things that annoys me the most, you're so oblivious when it comes to people." He reached out to kiss the other. "I'll make it worth your time tonight, koi, but turn the laptop off. I'm exhausted." He said with a coy smile.

Sweet sweetness, what was Light up to tonight? "I thought you were exhausted?" L smirked as Light rolled over onto his back.

"So I lied, I'm sore." Light growled. "I could use a rub down."

"I think, the percent……." L was about to say something about the percentage of Light being Kira going up. He'd /meant/ it in jest this time, but Light didn't seem to think of it that way. He grabbed L by the arm and shoved his head into the headboard.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

L rubbed his forehead, "I'll give you the rubdown. You're so unpredictable Yagami-kun." He smirked. "But reasonably, Kira would be prone to….." Light bashed L's head against the headboard again for good measure.

"shut up and get massaging." Light growled, "I'll bet you love me for it." Light sighed in relief as L's hands descended on his shoulders. "You look so sloppy, but you're beautiful that way." Light said quietly.

L paused in surprise. Beautiful? Him? That was a word he'd never heard before. "Beautiful hmm? I thought I was a pervert."

"And sometimes you can be." Light snickered, then he was silent. The other's hands on his back made his muscles slowly, slowly unwind until all the tension made by Matsuda's blunder turned into pleasure at the simple act of being touched by a loved one.

It didn't take long, Light was already intent on what he wanted to do tonight, the massage soon had him moaning beneath the other's hands. "That feels so good." Light murmured, "Your touch is just, so comforting." Light turned so that he was looking up at L, "Tonight love? Tonight, I'm ready."

L looked surprised, but his eyes took in the other, the smoldering raven orbs taking in every detail. "This is sudden….." He smirked, pulling back enough to let Light start stripping, the other started unbuttoning his shirt while L slipped out of his own clothing. "…… I was always curious, you've always given me the impression you were a lady's man."

"I never really found one I could stick to, and then I found you. You're my perfect match." Light extended a leg in an experimental stretch. He leaned back on the bed as L retrieved the bottle of lubricant from its place in the bedside table.

In a moment the two of them were kissing heatedly, Light's hands finding purchase on L's waist and hip, L's hands planted on either side of his head as they kissed like the world was going to fall down in the morning. Light opened his mouth for the other, letting his breathy moan get swept up in the detective's mouth. He could smell the reek of sex building in the air, and at this point he didn't care.

L straddled Light's waist, lavishing attention on his neck, jaw line, even going up to Light's ear, hands straying in the opposite direction. Light's groan was audible as the other took his already straining length in his hands and pulled, pumping steadily. The blush rose further in Light's face, spreading his legs shamelessly for the other. One arm snaked around the detective's hips, and suddenly the two of them were tangled up.

Light couldn't even tell where one of them ended and the other began, they were a flurry of caresses and kisses. /He did tie that cherry stem./ Light thought distractedly.

Ryuuzaki reached out for the drawer by the bed, reaching for the lubricant. At that moment clothes flew. Light was frantically trying to get free of them. "Mmmm..." he growled irritably. "... hurry up."

"It will hurt if I...mnnnng, if I don't prep you first." L insisted.

Light spread his legs, forcing his lower body to relax. There was trust in his eyes as he regarded the other.

Ryuuzaki was slow with Light at first, careful as he pushed a slick finger inside, waiting a breath before adding another and sliding them carefully in, watching his koi for any sign of pain or hesitation. He gently started scissoring his fingers.

Light growled demandingly, too slow and too careful. And Ryuuzaki /smiled/ at that. Then the other removed his fingers. "Ready Light? You can still back out of this if you're nervous."

"Back out now? Godamnit DO IT." Light urged.

"Mmkay." That smug grin on Ryuuzaki's face. The other positioned himself at Light's entrance, leaning in to kiss him as he brought their bodies together.

Light gasped, head thrashing back and forth, growling as their bodies combined, bearing down on the other even as the sting of a first penetration.

When he was fully in, L bent to kiss Light passionately. Light responded, hands roaming the other's back and moaning breathily into the kiss. "Ready?" Light was tight, and it was all the detective could do not to begin immediately.

"nnng yes..." Light murmured, near delirious with new sensations. He wrapped his arms around the other, meeting those smokey grey eyes through the haze.

When L began to move, Light gripped tighter, then slowly started moving with him, breath hitching.

Then Ryuuzaki hit that one spot, Light yelled his lover's name into the night, head arching back in pleasure. He clung to the detective now, arching into his thrusts, and completely unable to restrain the moans of pleasure and the calls of his lover's name into the night. His hands were everywhere, and Ryuuzaki's hands were everywhere. Down was up, up was down, and Light was rapidly approaching the edge.

L wrapped a hand around Light's member, pumping him. He leaned in to pull Light into an earth shattering kiss and then.

"RYUUZZAAAKIIII!!" Light bellowed, moaning incoherantly, yammering his lover's name again and again as he came.

L thrust in a hurried frenzy, coming himself a few moments after, spilling inside his lover and collapsing onto Light. Light shivered, kissing everywhere he could reach, until he came down from his high, panting heavily.

"mmmm... that was good, I don't know why I waited that long." Light murmured into the other's shoulder. "eeek, your elbow. You're skin and bones, jeeesh..." Light murmured, burying his face into the other's shoulder, stroking his hair.

Ryuuzaki chuckled.

Misa stood, ear cocked outside the door. "Aw man, its over." She had the look of a crazed fangirl who's just had her porn taken away. "Oh that's right." She pulled out her cellphone. "Oh hi Sayu, I know its late, but remember that bet we made when I came to get spare clothes for Light. You know the one." There was a beat, then a shriek of glee coming from the phone. "You owe me 50 bucks girl." Misa held the phone away from her ear at a sisterly squeal of glee, laughing.


End file.
